Summer Shopping Equals Love
by Ltscw
Summary: Just a quick Troy/Kelsi one-shot I came up with since I decided to kill some time. Troy and Kelsi spend a summer together where she finds not only herself falling in love with him, but him falling in love with her as well. And it all starts off of a shopping trip to the mall...Rated M for content.


_Well...another one-shot done. Got bored and decided to kill some time. So for you HSM fans, I hope you enjoy this Trelsi moment. For my friends who are into anime, I may or may not be working on a couple of things but we'll see what the future holds._

_-Ltscw  
_

* * *

It was a typical summer day with Kelsi doing what she did best during summer vacations; nothing. She did a few baby sitting jobs here and there and hung out with her friends minus Sharpay for various reasons everyone already knew about. But on this particular day she wasn't hanging out with her friends. She wasn't in the parlor of her home playing on the piano like she was always known to do during her free time. Nor was she doing any other particular hobby. It was about eleven or so and all she was doing was laying on the sofa in their living room, snacking on junk food while watching a chick flick she happened to have found on TV. Her on and off boyfriend Jason was nowhere to be found which wasn't too surprising for the most part. Knowing him like she did he was probably hanging out with Martha again since he suspected the two had something for each other in the first place. Which probably explained their last break-up. But anyway she wasn't really expecting anyone over until her doorbell started ringing. "Who would be here now?" she thought curiously to herself while rolling her petite body off of the sofa.

Upon opening the front door, she smiled when she saw it was none other than her best male friend Troy. "Hey Troy! What are you doing here?"

"Just killing time since I got nothing to do."

"You…Troy Bolton…have nothing to do?"

"Yeah. Shocking isn't it?"

"Totally!" she giggled out as she let him into the foyer and then closing the door behind him. "I'm just slacking off myself today. Pigging out on junk food while watching girlie movies."

"This early in the day? You sick or something?"

"Very funny Troy. So where is Gabriella?"

"I don't know. Haven't been able to get a hold of her so I couldn't tell you."

"That's odd. But anyway want to hang out for a while then?"

"Sure. But no chick flicks."

"Party pooper." She responded flicking her tongue out at him. "But fine. Only if we don't watch any basketball."

"You drive a hard bargain playmaker. But alright it's a deal."

* * *

Afternoon soon rolled around for the two with her mom arriving home first before her dad. The moment she walked in the house she got curious to all the laughing and ruckus she was hearing out of the living room. Using that she left the foyer and entered where the noise was coming from and even with the mess left behind from their antics, had to smile seeing the two friends wrestling around playfully. "You know, maybe we should enter you two into some kind of amateur wrestling association."

"Hi mom!" her daughter giggled.

"Hey Mrs. Nielson."

"Troy." Amelia giggled. "Well if you two want dinner I suggest you get this mess cleaned up. Would you like to stay Troy?"

"Sure!"

"Great. Frank will be home with pizzas in about an hour. I'll let him know you'll be joining us."

"Alright."

* * *

Once they were through and finished with dinner, the two hit the town just for the fun of it and went to the mall. It was a different change of pace for the two since she didn't go shopping that often with any males. It was usually a girls night out thing but she really enjoyed hanging out with Troy since he always had a way of cheering her up, making her smile, and comforting her when she felt down. But it was always those special hugs or the way he wrapped an arm her when she was down that would also lift her spirits when she was sad. But it was always that irresistible Bolton smile that would break down any wall she built up. Especially when it came to her rocky relationship with Jason. "I am not wearing that!"

"Oh come on Troy!" Kelsi smirked as she held up the infamous 'I'm with her' and 'I'm with him' shirts. "It'll be fun!"

"Kelsi, it'll make everyone think we're a couple."

"Oh…well…I didn't think of it that way…" she said nervously as she looked at him eye to eye. But that's when she felt her heart suddenly skip a bit. Shaking her head so she could release the trance that had taken hold, she smiled and then said "Come on, let's give it a shot anyway! It'll be fun to see what kind of controversy we can start!"

"Well…it would be fun…" he responded smirking as he thought it over. "Alright, let's give it a shot!"

"I knew you couldn't say no to me!" she giggled. "Let's see what happens!"

* * *

"Aww…we didn't see anyone we knew tonight!" the seventeen year old playmaker sighed as she sipped on a chocolate shake in the food court. "I was hoping we would."

"Hey, at least these shirts aren't a bust. I mean, we did get plenty of looks tonight."

"I did notice that." Kelsi giggled out playfully. "So it was fun in that aspect of things."

"My point exactly. We splurged a bit, made idiots out of ourselves, and still managed to have fun in the process. So all in all I would call tonight a win."

"I guess I could too."

"But on that note it is getting late. I had better get you home before your parents kill me."

"If they do, I'll try to defend you Wildcat. But no promises."

"Right…" he responded worryingly.

* * *

Late that evening after a quick shower after Troy had dropped her off, Kelsi with her hair still wrapped up in a towel slipped into a tank top and shorts to sleep in for the evening. But first was a phone call she answered when her other best friend Taylor called her up to see what she had been up to for the day. _"So you guys had a good time then huh?"_

"Yes Taylor and that's what surprises me! I mean, I know me and Troy are good friends, but I never imagined having a good time like that."

_"Well anything is possible with him these days. He's nice to everyone other than Sharpay. But he's only civil with her in order to keep her happy."_

"Yeah and he doesn't hang out with her otherwise. I got that point a long time ago."

_"True."_ her friend giggled on the other end of the phone. _"By the way, have you heard from Gabriella at all?"_

"No I haven't. Troy mentioned that earlier tonight and said he hadn't heard a word from her all day."

_"Stanford must really be keeping her busy with those early entrance programs."_

"Most likely. I just hope she doesn't hurt Troy in the process. He would be heartbroken if anything happened."

_"Well if they do, we'll be sure to keep him supported."_

"Right. And I'll be sure to be right on the front lines."

* * *

No more was that true when about a week later after she had last seen Troy, Kelsi headed over to his place to hang out and see what he was up to this time. But something with the butterflies in her stomach told her that today was going to be different. How or why she didn't know. She didn't even know if it was a good or bad feeling. It left her mind spinning a mile a minute and left her chest with a weird pressure she had never felt before. Taking a deep breath once she had reached the front door of the Bolton residence, she rang the doorbell with her hand shaking somewhat nervously. "Dang it…why am I feeling this way?"

"Oh, hey Kelsi!" Lucille said smiling once she had opened the expansive front door of the home. "We weren't expecting you today."

"Hi Mrs. Bolton. I was just swinging by to see if Troy would like to hang out tonight."

"Well come on in! I'll be leaving shortly for work since I have a graveyard shift at the hospital tonight. Jack is out at a basketball game with some of his buddies so I trust you two will behave yourselves?"

"Yes Mrs. Bolton…Troy is one of my best friends." she responded with a slight twinge of sadness in her heart. Shaking it off really quickly she then said "It's not like we're dating or anything."

"That's true. But anyway he's upstairs if you want to see him. If I don't see you again before I leave you two have a good night."

"We will!" and with a bolt of energy Kelsi raced her way upstairs and straight towards Troy's room where she hoped he was doing alright.

* * *

No sooner had any worry left her mind when she heard a loud thud against one of his walls, telling her right away that it was going to a long night, if not another long weekend. "Troy…" she said nervously knocking on his door. "It's me…Kelsi."

"Oh, come in." he said with a frustrated sigh as he sat on his bed after throwing his cellphone at the wall. Smiling gently she picked it up as it landed at her feet. "You know Troy, you've been told you can't throw things around inside the house."

"Yeah I know." he replied with a forced smile. "It's good to see you. I could use a friend right now."

"What's on your mind Wildcat?" she asked sitting down next to him.

"I just got done talking to Gabriella. She isn't coming back for the rest of the summer. She's taking summer classes at Stanford so she can get a head start on things."

"What?" his young friend said shocked out of her mind. "Are you serious?"

"Yeah, I am Kelsi. About as serious as I can get."

"Well that's just rude! I know how much you were looking forward to another summer with her!"

"I don't think she cares about that. So I hope you don't mind me asking but can you hang out here today?"

"Sure." she said stroking his left cheek while gently kissing the right. "From one friend to another, I promise I won't go anywhere unless an emergency comes up alright?"

"Thanks playmaker. I appreciate it."

"You're welcome Wildcat."

"So anyway, since I can't throw things in here, mind if we go out back so I can vent my frustrations that way?"

"Absolutely." she giggled. "Besides, it'll help me keep you out of trouble."

"Yeah right." he smirked at her response. But deep down the giggles she let out he knew calmed his nerves and finally let him relax, taking his frustrations down to a more manageable level and in another way, he was finding it hard to resist how cute she was becoming to him.

* * *

"I see you got him outside at least."

"Oh! Hey Tay! Hey Chad!"

"Hey little person." Chad said smiling as the walked into Troy's back yard. "Hey babe, I'm going to go shoot it out with Troy."

"Whatever Lunkhead." she smirked as she shoved him playfully towards his brother for life. Sitting down next to Kelsi, she then said "So I heard what's going on. He doing alright now?"

"Yeah. He's really calmed down and relaxed ever since I showed up. Somehow I'm starting to believe I'm what he needs right now until Gabriella comes back."

"You sure that's what you're feeling?"

"I'm not really sure Tay. I think I'm starting to like him in that way but…I don't want to complicate things. Know what I mean?"

"Yeah, I get you girlfriend. You want to try to do the right thing, but yet you don't want to hurt yourself in the process."

"Exactly. Nor do I want to hurt Gabriella either."

"Well in any case, she's hurting him more than you'll be hurting her so I think it's time you played the field and see what happens."

"You think so?"

"Wouldn't hurt to find out now would it?"

"I guess not."

* * *

Later that evening she called ahead to her parents that she would be staying the night with the Bolton's. After racing home to get some pajamas for the night, clothes for the next day, plus a few other personal things, she raced back in enough time for her and Troy to enjoy a movie marathon in the living room with his parents. Much to her surprise, and comfort, he let her cuddle with him on the sofa as his parents sat in their chairs at either end of the sofa. Closing her eyes with a yawn she felt herself cuddle into him further, his one arm wrapped tightly around her mid section non only in a protective manner, but also to keep her from falling off. "Uh-oh…looks like playmaker is getting tired."

"Not tired, tired. More of a relaxed tired." she said yawning again.

"It is rather late." Lucille said looking up at the clock. "Perhaps it's time for all of us to go to bed."

"The way she's going I think I'm going to have to carry her." Troy laughed.

"I wouldn't mind." Kelsi giggled.

"Don't tempt me woman."

"Alright you two." Jack laughed. "Let's get to bed."

"Yes Mr. Bolton." Kelsi said sitting up and stretching. "But I was comfortable!"

"You'll be comfortable enough in the guest room." Lucille said giggling at her antics. "I got it all set up for you sweetie."

"Thank you Mrs. Bolton. Come on Wildcat. You can come upstairs with me."

"Coming Nielson." he said taking her hand in his as they left the living room. "Night mom, night dad."

"Night kids!" Jack said as he and his wife shut down the living room for the evening. "Sleep well."

"We will!"

* * *

Around two in the morning Kelsi found herself tossing and turning. Not being able to get herself comfortable was unusual as she always found herself to be a sound sleeper. Since she had to use the restroom she took care of what was needed and while making her way back to the guest room, she looked into Troy's room to see him still up watching TV. "Hey I'm surprised you're still up Troy."

"I could say the same for yourself. You alright?"

"Yeah. Couldn't sleep." she admitted sheepishly.

"Want to come in and talk about it? Maybe it'll help you feel better."

"_I don't think it's that." _was the thought that immediately came to her mind. _"It's because I can't sleep without your strong arms around me." _Making her way towards his bed, she immediately laid down next to him cuddling into his blankets. "Ah…much more comfortable."

"Really Kelsi?" he laughed. "You're the first girl to have ever said that about my bed."

"Not even Gabriella has been up here?"

"Well she has…but she never said anything about my bed being comfortable. In fact, she always calls this room the 'man cave'".

"Well it does have that feeling to it so she isn't wrong there." his young guest giggled. "But I think it's very comfortable none the less."

"If you say so." he chuckled laying back into his bed and turning off the TV. Once he was comfortable enough his eyes shot open when he felt Kelsi cuddling into his side. "Hey, you alright?"

"Just hold me…even if it's just for tonight. Just…hold me." and not wanting to deny her request his arms wrapped around her petite body as she and him instantly fell asleep basked in each others warmth and comfort.

* * *

That Saturday morning the two woke up still in each others embrace, but thought nothing of it as an innocent night sleeping together. And that's the way it looked as they bantered back and forth with each other and his parents at the table while enjoying a nice breakfast of bacon, ham, French toast, and orange juice. His parents were aware of Kelsi falling asleep with him, but they had no worries or qualms since they had been friends ever since kindergarten. The fact of the matter was she was keeping their son happy and his spirits up. And the happier he was the happier they were. "So, you two got any plans for the day?"

"Nothing that I know of yet." Troy responded looking up at his dad. "I'm sure we'll probably figure something out knowing us."

"Oh speaking of that, I talked to your parents this morning Kelsi." Lucille then said.

"You did? Is everything alright?"

"Of course dear. I was actually wondering if you wanted to spend the entire weekend with us."

"Sure, but I would hate to impose like that."

"Nonsense! You're not imposing at all sweetie. It's just that you haven't spent a weekend with us since you were a child so I was actually hoping you would go along with the idea."

"In that case I'd love to! I guess that means I'll take your son here shopping with me again."

"Again?" Troy protested. "Really?"

"Of course! I'll need an outfit for to wear for tomorrow."

"Why not go home and get something?"

"Because I want us to have fun together out of the house."

"How about we make it a family event?" Jack then said. "That way my son here won't feel like he's being tortured."

"Thanks dad." I laughed. "Sounds like a plan to me."

"Maybe we can go out to lunch or dinner while we're out. Been a while since we've done that altogether like this."

"Sounds great!" Kelsi giggled. "I can't wait."

* * *

The minute they hit the mall, it was apparent to Kelsi that she and Troy weren't going to be spending as much time as she would have liked with each other. As she and Lucille went clothes shopping, the first thing the boys did were to hit the electronics and sports equipment stores making any time together hard to come by. "Hey, Kelsi!"

"Huh, what?"

"You're spacing out again sweetheart. Something on your mind?"

"Oh, not really." she responded as she began shifting through the female selections of shirts and tank tops. "Everything's fine."

"You're thinking about Troy, aren't you?"

"WHAT? Well…I…umm…"

"Don't worry honey." Lucille giggled at the young teenager. "I could see it in your eyes. You're a pretty easy read when it comes to your emotions."

"Really?" Kelsi responded blushing as she felt the blood rushing to her face, causing her to blush. "I can't believe you found out that easily."

"I'm a mother dear. I'm trained to know these things. So how long has it been for you?"

"Week or so now." she admitted. "I'm falling harder the more I spend time with him. But he's with Gabriella so I don't want to hurt him or her."

"We'll see how that goes. But right now I think my son is happier now than he's been in a while."

"You think so?"

"I know so. Now let's keep shopping. I hear there's some pretty good deals going on here at the mall today."

"Okay!"

* * *

Later that night after a decent lunch from the food court in the mall, more shopping, an amazing steak dinner at one of the other local restaurants, the group made it home about eight in the evening with both of the ladies holding bags worth of items with the guys maybe holding two at the most for them. "There goes the bank account dad."

"I'm going to hate the credit card bill when it comes in next month too." he said cringing a bit. "Promise me that when you get your first wife that it won't end up the same for you."

"No promises dad." I laughed. "You know how I like to spoil people."

"Just don't make a bad habit of it."

"Now that I can promise."

* * *

Later that evening as Kelsi sat in the guest room at the desk playing on her laptop, she giggled when Troy dropped a letter onto the keyboard from over her head. "What are you up to wildcat?"

"Just read the note and meet me at the allotted time. You'll see why when that time comes."

"Okay." she said blushing as she smiled up at him. "I guess I'll see you then."

"I better." he responded as he left her room. Giggling she turned back to the letter and carefully opened it as if it were as fragile as glass. Upon reading it she smiled at the amazing invitation;

_Dear Kelsi,_

_So far it's been an amazing and fun weekend with you. And to thank you for all of that, I'm inviting you to a midnight swim under the stars. So if you have a swimsuit with you, I suggest you bring it as I'd hate for you to miss this amazing opportunity. Hope to see you there._

_Love,_

_Troy_

Giggling and blushing she quietly left the Bolton house and raced home to grab a bikini that she had never worn before and prayed that it would keep his attention on her throughout the entire evening. But what she didn't know was that by the end of the night, all the things she had been praying for and more were going to come true in so many different ways.

* * *

Once the clocks turned midnight and after making sure his parents were asleep, she snuck out of her room, went downstairs, through the kitchen, and quietly left out the back door trying to make as little to no noise as possible. Carrying a towel with her and only wearing a large shirt over her bikini, she smiled wide when she saw him already standing in the pool waiting for her. "Hey, glad you could make it."

"Me too." she responded shyly as she laid her towel on the ground next to his. "It's beautiful out here tonight."

"Sure is. A lot of stars tonight too."

"Yes there is. Kinds of adds a hint of romance to all of this."

"You're right there." he responded while watching as she slipped out of her shirt leaving her petite body in a white bikini that accentuated all of her petite features. "Wow…looking good there Kelsi."

"I could say the same about you too." she giggled as she climbed the ladder. Climbing down the other side she dipped her body slowly into the water. "It's a bit cool in here."

"Yeah but it's comfortable once you're used to it." he responded swimming up to her. Giggling she wrapped her arms around his neck once he was up in front of her. "Something wrong Kelsi?"

"No, not at all." she whispered softly. "I just wanted to thank you for making this such an amazing weekend."

"You're welcome playmaker. Now how about we enjoy a swim under the stars?"

"I couldn't dream of anything better."

* * *

An hour and a half later the two were dried off laying on the ground looking up at the stars, her body once again cuddled next to his as they kept each other warm. "That was really fun. Thank you Troy."

"Not a problem Kelsi. But I suppose we should get inside before we end up catching colds."

"Yeah we should." she sighed contently. "Can we do this again tomorrow night?"

"Maybe. We'll see." he said sitting up with her. Once to their feet they grabbed their remaining things and headed inside, her hand grabbing his tightly once again. It was as she was afraid that something was going to tear them apart. Sensing something was up once he closed the kitchen door behind them, he turned to face her and asked "Hey, you alright."

Her response caught him off guard as she dropped her shirt and towel, kissing him passionately as she backed them up to the kitchen island. "Kelsi…"

"I love you Troy. No…I'm in love with you." she whispered on the verge of tears. "I know you're with Gabriella but…" she couldn't finish for as suddenly as she had started, he began again, his kisses starting her body on fire in ways she never could have imagined. She could already feel the growth in his shorts and it scared her knowing that tonight, she was going to give everything, both physically and emotionally, to the one boy she knew she was in love with. Breaking off from their kiss for a moment, she whispered "I need you Troy." Upon his lips.

"Let's take this up…"

"No. Right here, right now." she said untying his shorts. Nodding he helped her drop them off his waist, releasing his somewhat hard erection from it's confinement and into the moonlight that shone through the kitchen windows. "Wow…it's…huge."

"You think so?" he asked nervously. "It's my first time trying something like this so…"

"No, it's alright." she responded getting to her knees in front of him. Taking him into her petite hands, she began to stroke and play with his hardening cock, nervous as to what to do next. She had heard several stories of how guys liked to have blow jobs from other girls in the locker room showers. But she had always though of it as a disgusting act but seeing him now, vulnerable and hard, she could feel herself getting damp and hot, wanting to do this. So taking a deep breath she took his tip into her mouth first, slowly licking around it which made him groan throatily. Knowing that was a good sign she took him as deep into her mouth as she could, feeling his dick grow steadily between her wet lips. She licked and teased around each pulsing vein, loving how his salty skin and pre-cum tasted on her tongue. It took about five minutes of her doing this before he had to finally stop her. "Kelsi, that was amazing."

"I'm glad you liked it." She giggled blushing as she stood up. Nodding as he kissed her passionately again, she moaned deep into the kiss feeling her bikini top fall of her body and to the floor, the hard nipples of her breasts now exposed to the cool night air, making them stand out more. "You're beautiful Kelsi."

"Thanks." She whispered as she felt him untie her bottoms from her hips. "I'm ready Troy. I want you to make love to me."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah." she whispered backing herself up to a lower counter after the lower garment was dropped from her legs. "I just hope you'll fit."

"It's going to hurt though." he said as she hopped up onto the counter. Spreading her legs she blushed even harder as nobody had ever seen her this naked other than the other girls at school. The one thing she was grateful for though was keeping herself trimmed so she could wear swimsuit's a little racier compared to normal ones. "We can still stop now if you want."

"No, I want this." she said gently grabbing his dick and bringing it up to her pussy. Rubbing it up and down over her wet tunnel she moaned feeling it brush against her clit, lighting up the excitement she was already feeling. Not only that, she couldn't believe how turned on and wet she was feeling. With Troy groaning in front of her as he sucked on her hard nipples she whispered "I'm ready Troy."

"You still sure."

"Yes." she responded bringing his face to hers in a passionate kiss. Knowing that their wasn't any protection involved she used one hand to guide him into her tunnel, gasping when his tip suddenly pushed in. "Oh my god you're huge…"

"I promise I'll go slow." he whispered while slipping himself deeper within her confines.

"Okay." she whimpered. "Whoa…stop for a second."

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, just give me a moment." she said catching her breath a bit. After a few quiet moments she relaxed adjusting to his size. Kissing his lips and looking into his deep blue eyes she nodded as did he. With that confirmation given and each taking one more deep breath he sheathed himself deep within her wet tunnel, with her whimpering at the loss of her virginity. But never did anything feel so right as it did at that moment with her arms wrapped around her neck as they kissed, with him wiping away what few tears she did shed off her cheeks. "God I wanted this so bad tonight…thank you for being so amazing."

"You're just as amazing Kelsi." he whispered. "Can I move now?"

"Yeah. Just remember to go slow at first."

"I will." he responded. And with slow gentle thrusts he slowly let her get used to the unusual intrusion. It started out with little whimpers at first but she soon felt the pain going away and pleasure starting the deeper he went. After several minutes all Troy could hear were moans of pleasure as she leaned back a bit, resting her hands on the counter behind her so not only could she her lovers face, but look down and see him actually making love to her. And the more she saw his cock slip into her, the hotter and more turned on she got. "You doing alright Kelsi?"

"I feel amazing." she gasped out as he began slamming into her wet depths. "Oh god…faster Troy…please…"

"Alright but try to remain quiet!" he whispered smirking. Nodding in response she did the best she could to remain quiet as possible as the fire that enraged within her petite body got hotter and hotter…and knowing what was coming on due to health classes, she gasped out "I think I'm about to cum Troy..."

"Me too Kelsi." he grunted out feeling the pressure in his balls getting heavier and heavier. "What about…"

"I don't care…let it go inside me…" She said crashing her lips upon his in another heated kiss. Several moments later the two came together, with her biting onto his left shoulder as she felt his cum race inside her in copious amounts. Their first orgasm being the most amazing event in their lives. "Wow…that was…"

"Perfect." she whispered feeling him thrust into her petite body just a few more times. "Thank you for everything."

"No, thank you." he said kissing her again. "But I don't want this to end."

"Say what?"

"Be my girlfriend."

"What about Gabriella?"

"Remember when I threw my phone against the wall the other day?"

"Yeah." she whispered.

"She broke up with me that night. Saying she had to focus on school and not dating."

"So you're…wanting to be with me?"

"Yeah if that's alright."

"Baby," she said kissing him again. "It's perfect."

* * *

Waking up the next morning in his arms, Kelsi remembered everything from the night before hoping it wasn't a dream. But with the pain between her legs, she knew it was real. She was no longer a girl, but a woman. A woman now dating the man of her dreams. The one she loved most in the world. The one who not only made love to her once in the kitchen, but again once they got into his bedroom before finally falling into a deep sleep in each others arms. They had made sure to clean up extra well after their activities in the kitchen but anything left behind after they made it into bed…well…she made sure to keep her legs closed after he came in her again, wanting to keep what they had shared within her body. "Protection be damned…" she said whispering to herself. "Last night was perfect."

"I would have to say so too." he said quietly whispering into her ear. "Most amazing night I could have ever had."

"Well good morning to you too." she giggled turning to face him. Once she did she gasped when her eyes met his as his blue orbs drew her in. "Did you sleep well."

"Yeah. Slept great thanks to you."

"Good to hear Wildcat." she responded kissing him softly. "But I need a shower right now. Care to join me?"

"Only if it means what I think it does."

"Behave and you'll find out."

* * *

Being somewhat early in the morning, and with his parents still sleeping, the two got their shower in along with some quick love making that she just couldn't resist. So at that very moment with her backed against the wall, legs wrapped around his waist and arms around the neck, she gasped as he thrust his hard cock deep into her still somewhat sore but wet pussy. "Oh…my…god…cum in…me."

"O…kay." he panted out between kisses while he began to slam faster and faster into her. Moments later she convulsed in pure ecstasy as another orgasm raced through her while he came again himself, filling her with his cum for the third time. "Holy shit Troy…you're incredible."

"So are you." he laughed. "But the question is can you stand?"

"Give me a moment to settle down." she said shakily as she slipped off his semi hard dick and back onto her feet. After a couple of minutes she was steady enough to hold her own as they once again cleaned up after their activities. "Well, that's three rounds in less than a day."

"I know! You're making me into a sex fiend!" his girlfriend giggled. "And we've only been dating less than a day. Better not make a habit of this Bolton."

"No promises Nielson." he responded with a sexy grin. "But in any case we better hurry up and get out of here before we get caught."

"Good idea."

* * *

The months after that found the two more in love than anyone had though possible. The only thing no one knew about was their love life outside of school or home, where she kept track of her safe periods just so she could have unprotected sex with her partner. But at the dangerous times or during her monthly friends, she made the rule that she was off limits, protection or not. But one particular night he drove the two of them to a romantic secluded spot in the hills, away from the city where they could once again watch the stars as they twinkled brightly above them. But the spending the time quietly without touching each other sexually turned into two rounds of slow sex. With protection the last thing on her mind when he came into her each time, feeling his love and heat filling her body, she didn't have a care in the world other than the amazing man that she knew would be in her life forever.

* * *

It was one month before their graduation. The last thirty days before everything was going to change for everyone. For Kelsi it was going to be even more so. Sitting on the bathroom floor at Troy's house, him sitting in his room nervously waiting for her, she looked at the four pregnancy tests that she had bought the other day. It was the constant throwing up, cravings, and sudden swollen feet that gave her an indication that pregnancy was on the horizon. And it was true when four blue positive signs showed up on each test. Walking out of the bathroom in a daze, she rejoined her boyfriend in the bedroom and sat down next to him. "Well, what did they say babe?"

"All positive Troy. I'm pregnant."

"Oh man…so close to graduation too."

"Well nobody will notice anyway baby. Even by the time we go to college I won't look any different really."

"How will we hide this from our parents? They find out they're going to kill us."

"I know but we have to take responsibility Troy. I won't have our child pay for our not being careful enough."

"I never said that baby. I want to do this with you. I promise we'll make this work."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive playmaker."

* * *

Come the day of graduation, it was confirmed that the two were six weeks along, meaning she had no reason to hide anything for their graduation ceremony. Other than her breast size increasing a bit and the still swollen feet, everything went perfectly. She had even managed to find out ways to minimize the morning sickness factor which really went a long ways when it came to hiding her being pregnant. But when she received her diploma, she looked back into their class and smiled wide at her boyfriend who smiled back and waved. That along with the support of her family and their friends made her realize that they had made it. They fell in love, started dating, had their first time of which no one still knew about, and now…had a family on the way. They were both leaving early together across the country to attend college at the University of North Carolina, both of which had accepted them in their respected scholarships.

It took a lot of convincing and negotiating, but their parents eventually let them get an apartment together, figuring it would save them a lot more money in the end rather than staying in separate dorms or rooms. But the two had other plans in mind…

After staying another month and getting through the fourth of July holiday weekend, the two took off for their new home for their next four years. A two bedroom apartment that they managed to get with part time jobs on top of their savings. None of their parents or friends knew of their situation but they didn't care. They still planned on raising their child by themselves.

Once the two had talked with their counselors, arranged help with parental needs, and making sure nothing was going to interfere with their scholarships or schooling, their next stop was for a doctors appointment for a ten week check up since they were new to the area. "Welcome! I'm Dr. Morishita. I'll be your pre-natal specialist for the rest of your pregnancy. I see we're doing a ten week check up?"

"Yes." Kelsi said with a beaming smile on her face. "Since we're new to the area we wanted to get everything settled now before thing get too hectic."

"Very well. Nothing wrong with that. You've been doing everything as instructed since before you've moved here correct?"

"Yes ma'am." Troy said smiling himself. "In fact, I think she's adamant about double checking everything."

"And that's a good thing." the Japanese doctor said giggling herself. "I was the same way with my first child. Even worse with the second."

"And a third?"

"Not getting there yet. Just had our second seven months ago."

"Oh! I'm sorry!"

"It's alright Mr. Bolton!" she then laughed. "You didn't know. Anyway, let's have you hop up onto the table here and we'll do an ultrasound okay Miss. Nielson?"

"Sure!" With her shirt up, the gel applied, and the procedure started, she and Troy held each others hands as the picture of their child came up. "There it is. Looks like he or she is still progressing well."

"That's our baby Troy…" Kelsi then whispered softly. "God I love it so much already…"

"Me too baby. It's really something isn't it?"

"Yeah…"

The months after that, though grueling and tough, showed everyone that they made friends with that they could handle anything…including twins. It was at the twelve week check up that it was confirmed twins…and at month four when it was confirmed it was girls. Then early in the month of April was when Raquel and Sarah Rae Bolton came into their world with a healthy set of lungs judging by the cries coming out of their little bodies. It was when they were three months old that Troy and Kelsi, now formally engaged, brought their family back to Albuquerque to visit their grandparents, cousins, aunts, uncles, and some of the East High gang that decided to also come home for the summer. Though they were all surprised and somewhat upset at the secret they had kept, it was all forgiven once the twins tiny little faces swooned their heart and won everyone over. And as Troy and Kelsi watched on, they knew that from now on, no matter what challenges faced them, that they were going to make it together as a family.


End file.
